Still Loved
by Issylt
Summary: Faramir is broken hearted after his meeting with Denethor. But Eowyn meets him before he leaves for Osgiliath and convinces him he is still loved. Farawyn oneshot, slight AU


Faramir left the hall with Denethor's cruel words still ringing in his tortured mind. The Steward of Gondor's only remaining son might have been a man, yet he could not restrain the tears that threatened to run down his cheeks and unman him completely.

_You wish that I and Boromir had exchanged places. That I had died and Boromir had lived instead. _

_Yes. I wish that. _

Faramir brushed aside the tears from his glistening eyes of grey and strode down the corridor to his room, where he might make himself ready for the battle at Osgiliath.

"My Lord Faramir!"

Faramir jerked to a sudden halt as someone hurried up in front of him. It was not one of his men, as he might have expected, but a young maiden, tall, slender and stunningly beautiful, with a pale, fair face and long hair like a river of gold. Hastily regaining his composure, Faramir bowed slightly.

"My Lady Eowyn."

"My lord." Eowyn inclined her head courteously. "Is my lord already heading off to battle so soon?"

"Yes. To retake Osgiliath. Lord Denethor's orders."

"This is madness, my lord!" Eowyn cried earnestly. "Osgiliath is overrun! How can you hope to retake it?"

"Where does my allegiance lie, if not here?" Faramir responded bitterly. "If I die, I die. At least I shall not die a coward."

"My lord…"

"Fare thee well, Lady Eowyn. I wish you whatever joys are possible in this dark hour. May you and your kin fare better than me."

"My lord, wait, please."

Faramir regarded Eowyn silently with a slightly questioning look on his handsome face.

"The Lord Denethor, did he…"

"Yes. There was never any love for me in his heart. He only wishes that I had died instead of Boromir. Who would grieve for me, should I perish?" Despite his usual self-control, Faramir could not stop a tear from running down his pale cheek.

Something cool and thin touched the back of his neck. As Faramir raised his head again, he saw a small white horse suspended on a silver chain hanging round his neck, as Eowyn fastened it there.

"Keep this, my lord, and remember me when you ride into battle," Eowyn said quietly, adjusting the horse on his breast.

"My lady…" Faramir's hand came up and laid itself upon Eowyn's, gentle and warm. "Why would you…"

"You're still loved, my lord. Even if your father does not, there are others who do."

Faramir drew in his breath sharply and found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Eowyn's pale face, the crystal tears glistening in her blue eyes.

"Promise me you'll come back safely, my lord," Eowyn whispered.

"Lady, I…" Overcome by his emotions, more powerful than any storm, Faramir pulled Eowyn close and kissed her hard, with a passion and desperation born of grief and loneliness. He felt Eowyn's arms coming around him and her lips returning the kiss with a deep passion and love he had never felt.

"I will come back for you. This I promise," Faramir murmured, tightening his arms around her as Eowyn leaned her head against his shoulder. He knew he should be releasing her now, but he could not seem to let go.

"Then go safely, my lord. Fare thee well." With overt reluctance, Eowyn pulled away, wiping her eyes. "I will await your return."

"Farewell, Lady Eowyn. May you and all your kin endure in these dark hours."

"_I love you, my lord." _

Half an hour later, Faramir and the remaining soldiers of Gondor were on their horses, on the way to Osgiliath. Despite the obvious impossibility of the task ahead of him, Faramir found himself still smiling. The memory of Eowyn's kiss still burned in his heart, reminding him that he was not alone. He could still feel the touch of her lips on his, the warmth of her arms around him, and the touch of her necklace round his neck.

"Charge!!!" Faramir rallied his men with a single war-cry as Osgiliath loomed larger and larger before them. "For Gondor!" If he had felt any fear before, it was all gone now. Death was no longer something he needed to fear.

For he knew now that even if he never returned, he was still loved.

**Ok…sorry, I know this was rather clumsy. It is my first Farawyn (and 1****st**** LOTR) fic, so please don't be too harsh on me. Reviews are most wanted, and if this was badly written with whatever errors eg spelling, grammar, etc, feel free to inform me. I won't mistake constructive criticism for flaming. Thank you! **


End file.
